Just You and Me
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan isn't an expert when it comes to romance but he wants to do something special for Ste on Valentines Day. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan isn't an expert when it comes to romance but he wants to do something special for Ste on Valentines Day.

A/N: One-shot. Just a little something to mark the occasion :)

Just You and Me

Valentines Day. Brendan could never quite get his head around it. When he had been married to Eileen it had been a day to dread. He knew that he would be expected to play the doting husband with chocolates and jewellery and the inevitable time in the bedroom. It was a loathsome excuse for a holiday in his opinion. And yet, when February the 14th came along this year, something felt fundamentally altered.

He had Stephen now.

They had danced around each other for well over a year. So much had happened; some good, some bad. But they had finally gotten to a place of acceptance with the promise of change and trying. It was very early days and Brendan was being extremely cautious. Only a few weeks ago had it started. They had avoided each other for quite some time before gradually beginning to speak again; eventually becoming friendly and civil with each other.

But something in Stephen had broken. He had turned up on Brendan's doorstep, dripping wet from the rain, his eyes wide and his lips parted. He hadn't even spoken a word before Brendan had grabbed him and pulled him inside, lips in his hair straight away before he kissed him all over. He didn't even know what Stephen had came to say and he didn't think Stephen knew either. All Brendan knew was that he had been the one to reach out to him. His desperation and longing for the boy had transpired in a moment of weakness at seeing him show up, solely for Brendan, a novelty Brendan had long ago missed.

There were no words, only exploring hands and swollen lips. Stephen's skin was cold beneath his wet clothes and Brendan enveloped him so carefully as though he might break. Stephen clung to him in contrast, wrapping his legs around Brendan's waist and dragging him near, small groans escaping his lips. He wanted this as much as Brendan did and he wasn't going to question it anymore. The pull between them was undeniable and frightening and couldn't be ignored. Brendan knew that all of the hurt and anger he had felt towards him and towards himself was meaningless in this moment because all he felt was the love and adoration Stephen brought to his heart; a sentiment he would never voice out loud or even truly admit to himself.

That day had marked the beginning of something. It wasn't easy and there was so much to overcome. Words about the past would inevitably be spoken but in those blissful few weeks together not a word was said on the matter. Stephen opened his heart once more and let Brendan in. It was almost as though he felt he had nothing more to lose and this was his last chance to prove something. Brendan welcomed it, welcomed him back into his life and his bed without question. It may have been strange and uncharacteristic of them to melt back into each other once more but there was something to be said for pure oblivion. They had never had this kind of peace together before and Brendan cherished it with every fibre of his being.

And so, Valentines Day became another troublesome day to anticipate.

Brendan had wanted to make a gesture for a while now to show Stephen how things would be different this time and how he would make them work. He had been in Price Slice when he had stopped to peer disdainfully at Valentines balloons, cards, chocolate and flowers. Darren had walked up behind him, smirking.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Brendan turned to him, his face sober. Darren's grin faltered but then Brendan smiled, throwing him more off balance. It was what Brendan did best.

"Oh ye know me, Goldilocks" Brendan turned back to frown at the grand assortment of cards.

"I thought you were more of a loner" Darren said, laughing a little. Brendan turned to him once more and Darren's eyes widened apologetically. "That came out wrong. What I meant to say was you didn't strike me as the hearts and flowers kind of fella"

Brendan said nothing, his jaw twitching.

"But clearly I have no idea what I'm talking about" Darren looked at the ground, probably wishing it would swallow him whole. "Shall I leave you to it?"

"No need" Brendan said smoothly. "I'm not getting anything here"

"Me neither" Darren sighed. "Nancy's a bit more sophisticated than this stuff"

"Is that right?" Brendan replied dryly.

Darren grinned suddenly. "I know who this is for" he said knowingly.

Brendan's eyes darted towards the door. "Ye don't"

"I do" Darren said triumphantly. "It's that Ste isn't it?"

"Stephen" Brendan corrected automatically.

Darren smirked. "Enough said" he walked out the shop door, Brendan grumbling incomprehensively after him.

He bumped into Stephen as he left the shop. "Where ye going?"

"Hello to you too" Stephen said, smiling a little. "I'm going food shopping, problem?"

"No" Brendan said, feeling strangely rattled after his conversation with Darren.

"Something wrong?" Stephen tilted his head to the side. He was carrying a few carrier bags in his arms.

"Course not" Brendan glanced at the shop display, filled with red hearts. "What are ye doing tomorrow?"

Stephen considered this. "Nothing really. Why?"

"Come to mine, yeah?"

"Okay…" Stephen smiled slowly as though he was missing out on some joke. "Don't I always on Tuesdays?"

"Well yeah" Brendan grunted. "Just reminding ye"

"Fair enough" Stephen breezed past him. "Want anything?" He asked, turning back.

Brendan shook his head. "Actually" he said suddenly, moving to whisper in Stephen's ear.

"I've got them" Stephen said, grinning. "See ya"

Brendan watched him leave, staring a little lower as he did. He shook his head to clear it and walked on, determined to find something appropriate for Stephen to show that he cared.

xxx

After a long day in town, Brendan came back empty handed. He barged through the door into the flat, much to Lynsey and Cheryl's intense amusement.

"Bad day, Bren?" Cheryl piped up, trying to stifle her giggles.

Brendan grunted, stalking over to the kettle.

Cheryl moved to hover behind him, reaching out to pat his arm. "Ste called. He said he'll be late coming over tonight"

"Why?" Brendan asked automatically.

"He didn't say, love" Cheryl went to sit beside Lynsey once more. "Are you seeing him tomorrow night as well?" There was that grin again, Lynsey matching her.

"Yes" Brendan said bluntly, burning his mouth on his coffee in his haste to appear nonchalant.

"That's nice" Cheryl said, giving Lynsey a knowing look. "Have you bought him anything for the occasion?"

"What occasion?" Brendan said, slamming his mug down.

"Oh nothing" Cheryl said, smiling pleasantly. "I'll see you after work, yeah?"

Brendan nodded in assent. Lynsey gave him a sympathetic smile as she departed as well. After they had left, Brendan went to take a shower before Stephen arrived. It had been a wholly unsuccessful day. Brendan had looked at shirts, aftershave, watches, everything. Nothing felt right. None of it felt like Stephen. More than that, Brendan couldn't get his mind around the fact he was buying a Valentines Day present for a _man. _The very idea made his head spin and his stomach tighten in nausea. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Stephen, far from it, but it was all a little much, this relationship business. On the other hand, Brendan didn't want to disappoint Stephen so he persevered in considering what to buy him. He'd think of something eventually.

Stephen arrived half an hour later, carrying a few cans and a takeaway.

They ate in silence, Brendan wolfing down his dinner but Stephen picking at his own.

"Ye don't like it?" Brendan asked around a mouthful of food.

"It's not that" Stephen sighed, dropping his fork.

"Then what is it?"

"Amy's got a date tomorrow night and there's no one to look after the kids" Stephen crossed his arms.

"Oh" Brendan coughed, not knowing what to say.

"So I can't come over, sorry"

"It's okay" Brendan said. "Another time"

"Mm" Stephen said distractedly.

The evening ended fairly soon after that. Stephen made his excuses saying he had to get up early the next day but Brendan wasn't convinced. It made him more determined than ever to come up with the best possible gift he could think of. Clearly Stephen was upset to be missing out on Valentines Day with him. Brendan would go to his flat and surprise him with whatever he had chosen. It would be a day to remember.

xxx

Valentines Day arrived. Brendan had wracked his brain most of the night but he hadn't come up with anything. In the end he decided to bite the bullet and go to Stephen and explain what he had been trying to achieve.

He knocked on the door out of politeness; he could get in easily if he wanted to. Stephen came to the door, hair messy from sleep and half dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Bren, I have to go to work" he said grumpily. "What is it?"

"Can I come in a minute?"

Stephen sighed and stepped aside. Brendan brushed past him, feeling his body tense in anticipation at the lack of clothes on Stephen.

"I'm sorry about last night" Stephen said straight away. "I should have stayed"

"It's fine" Brendan waved his apology aside. "Listen, about tonight-"

"And I'm sorry about that too" Stephen said, tidying up as he spoke. "Amy's really excited though and I don't want to let her down"

"Its fine, Stephen. I'll come here instead"

"You sure?" Stephen's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, as long as Amy doesn't mind" Brendan looked around awkwardly. They didn't often stay at Stephen's because of Amy's ill feeling towards him.

Stephen shrugged. "She won't be here anyway"

"Good point" Brendan smiled in relief. "I'll come by later then?"

"Yeah. Sorry I have to dash" Stephen kissed Brendan briefly on the lips. "Let yourself out, yeah?"

He had already disappeared down the hall before Brendan could say another word.

xxx

Later that evening, Brendan arrived at Stephen's in one of his best, well-fitted suits. Stephen answered the door looking equally well dressed in a buttoned black shirt and dark jeans. The lights were dimmed as Brendan stepped inside and he noticed on the coffee table a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Like when we first kissed" Stephen grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Quite the memory" Brendan murmured, taking a seat. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh you know, just thought we had something to celebrate" Stephen smiled happily, about to say more until Brendan cut in.

"About that, Stephen. I wanted to buy yer something for Valentines Day but honestly it just isn't me. I don't do all that romance nonsense unless it involves you, me a bath and some kind of undressing. I'm sorry, I know ye were looking forward to it as well at mine and I let ye down"

"Oh, Bren" Stephen shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Is it Valentines today? I'd forgotten"

Brendan searched his face. "Ye what? Yer serious?"

"I'm not much of a romantic either, you know that. I was upset about yesterday because I wanted to see you. And I made the special effort tonight because it's been a month since we got back together and I wanted to celebrate how far we'd come" Stephen handed him a glass of whiskey. "Did you really think I would need some elaborate gift or gesture for _Valentines_? Really? That just isn't us, Bren. We're our own force of nature. You know that"

Brendan gulped down his whiskey. "I've been a bit ridiculous, haven't I?"

"It's sweet" Stephen noted, taking the glass out of Brendan's hand and straddling his lap. "I love that you cared enough to want to spoil me. But honestly all I need is you. It's all I've ever wanted. Just you and me, together properly"

Brendan pushed his forehead against Stephen's, breathing in him. "That's good to hear" he said throatily.

Stephen leaned forwards to press his lips against Brendan's softly. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love ye too" Brendan murmured, his eyes closed to the sentiment. "And running with that 'all ye need is me' outlook, how about we take this to the bedroom and I give ye _all _of me?"

Stephen grinned at him, his hands stroking the hairs at the back of Brendan's neck. "Can we have that romantic bath first?"

"Naturally" Brendan stood up, Stephen attached to his waist. "Ye know the saying, ye scrub my back and I'll scrub-"

"Oh I _know _what you'll scrub" Stephen laughed, biting Brendan's earlobe playfully.

"Ye love me for it, don't deny it"

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way"

xxx

After a long soak together, Brendan didn't even manage to reach the bedroom before he had taken Stephen in his arms, still dripping wet and warm, and kissed him fiercely. Stephen's arms wound around Brendan's neck, his toes pointed as he tried to pull himself up to Brendan's height, craving the connection in their gaze.

They got as far as the hallway before Brendan had him against the wall, his hands drifting to his entry and stroking in preparation. Stephen's fingers dug into his skin as Brendan's teeth scraped across his neck and shoulder, making a small bite mark at the collar bone that made Stephen shiver with desire.

It was an awkward position but Brendan was well-skilled with his fingers and didn't need the view to get the job done. Stephen kissed him hard as his finger entered him and then even harder as two went in. It wasn't long before Brendan had the condom wrapper between his teeth, ripping it open carefully and rolling it on. Stephen's face was calm and ready as Brendan entered him, his ankle hooked somewhere above Brendan's arse for grip and his hands rooted to Brendan's waist.

It was quick and heated. Brendan almost laughed at how unromantic it was but as Stephen had made clear earlier, they weren't a part of normalcy. Instead their passion for each other came about in other ways; through the act of sex and sometimes even in their arguments, as unserious as they thankfully were these days.

When Brendan climaxed, muttering Stephen's name over and over, there was a rare moment when Stephen suddenly grabbed his hand and held it tightly, their fingers interlocking. It was a small gesture but it spoke volumes for how Stephen truly saw them. He might not have needed the romantic gestures and yet he still craved the affection, the validation that Brendan loved him and wanted him, body and soul. It was strange because Brendan thought he made that perfectly clear on a day to day basis, but of course Stephen was a little slower on the uptake.

To show his meaning, Brendan brought their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed them, sealing their union together. Stephen looked at him expectantly for a moment and Brendan gave his hand an unsavoury lick, making Stephen writhe in his arms and laugh loudly, not even surprised.

"Only you, Bren. Spoil a perfectly nice moment why don't you" His words were teasing however and Brendan answered by licking his bottom lip slowly.

"Just you and me, remember? Force of nature" Brendan growled, claiming Stephen's lips once more and pushing him towards the bedroom for round two, blissfully uninterrupted.


End file.
